


Mirrors Gonna Fog Up Tonight

by Soul4Sale



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid knows just what to do to get Stinky’s engine roaring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors Gonna Fog Up Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had this sitting around hand-written for _months_ , and I finally got around to writing it up. ouo I hope you guys enjoy! I know this ship doesn’t have many stories or many fans, but I am trying more and more to write for me, and not everyone else. My therapist suggested it was a better idea.

All their years spent together told Stinky many things about Sid. Sid’s hair naturally had a lot of volume to it, so he hid it away beneath a hat. Conversely, his hair was very susceptible to getting insanely oily and greasy rather quickly. He could name the headwear to each school photo, ramble off the other’s birthday faster than his own, and even name all the piercings and tattoos he had and where they were. But, most of all, Stinky Peterson knew better than anyone else that Sidney “Sid” Maynus loved shoes more than most girls did.

Lots of people thought, at some point, that Sid liked Rhonda. These people were sorely mistaken, however, because he mainly envied her fashion sense. And her _shoe_ collection. That girl had enough shoes to make her own department store, and it burned him something awful. If his father would have let him, his room probably would have been full of shoe and boot boxes, instead of small aquariums with various amphibians occupying them. Sid loved to get down and dirty, loved to hunt frogs and wrestle with the other boys, but he just so happened to be multi-faceted enough that he’d go with the girls to the mall and help them decide on shoes or new clothes. There was a lot more to him than people gave him credit for.

It was always an interesting day when Sid chose to wear _those_ shoes, but when Stinky arrived home from work and his little princess was wearing nothing _but_ the flashy, red pair of bondage heels and a tiny, matching apron, he knew he’d be in for a night and a half. The homemade lemon pudding sitting in the fridge was a silent promise for later, because it was obvious his lover had something else on his mind.

“Gee willickers, Sid, what’s the occasion?” The taller male questioned with a smile, trying to keep his hands to himself as he entered the kitchenette. That lasted all of three seconds before large hands tugged the other back by the string of his apron, smoothing it out with a soft tutting sound while grinding up against those exposed cheeks. Looking down at the other as he gave a gentle moan, he smirked, feeling those hips pushing back into his to get him to return the noise.

“Just wanted to surprise you.” Came the quivering reply. Hips not missing a beat, he rounded back against the elder’s jeans, feeling his cock twitching to life beneath the rough denim. Oh, the delicious little moans that left him were utter perfection, and the elder male couldn’t keep his hands still. Leaning down to moan into his ear, he tugged the thick, long locks of hair out of his way so that he could find that long, thin neck.

Sucking a ring of dark marks around his shoulders, the brunet smirked against the pale column of flesh nearly in his mouth. Arching his own neck to sink his teeth above the other’s jugular, he chuckled at the feeling of the other’s heartbeat picking up again, pounding against his tongue. With a low moan, he felt more than saw Sid’s knees buckle, and as he fell those strong, sun-kissed arms wrapped tight around his thin waist and drug him back against himself, nearly off the floor even in those tall heels.

“Goin’ somewhere, Princess?” He purred into the other’s ear, leaving a whine and a pout on his lover’s lips.

“Not on purpose, Beastie.” He finally responded, forcing his hips back hard into the other’s crotch, earning a loud moan of his name mixed with that country twang, leaving him breathless, “Bedroom.” The smaller male croaked, and, with a surprised cry, he was hoisted up and carted off for their room. Clinging to his lover’s strong shoulders, he let his quivering thighs fall open, especially when Stinky tucked his fingers carefully in the crease of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to push this out for over a year, now. Guess I finally got the lead out and got it done. Hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys want the full porn version, just ask!


End file.
